The present embodiment relates generally to methods and cement compositions for cementing in a subterranean zone, and more particularly, to cement fluid loss control additives, cement compositions containing the additives, and methods of using the cement compositions.
Hydraulic cement compositions are commonly utilized in subterranean well completion and remedial operations. For example, hydraulic cement compositions are used in primary cementing operations whereby strings of pipe such as casings and liners are cemented in well bores. In performing primary cementing, a hydraulic cement composition is pumped into the annular space between the walls of a well bore and the exterior surfaces of a pipe string disposed therein. The cement composition is permitted to set in the annular space, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened substantially impermeable cement therein, which supports and positions the pipe string in the well bore and bonds the exterior surfaces of the pipe string to the walls of the well bore. Hydraulic cement compositions are also utilized in remedial cementing operations such as plugging highly permeable zones or fractures in well bores, plugging cracks or holes in pipe strings, and the like.
Fluid loss control agents are used in cement compositions to reduce fluid loss from the cement compositions to the permeable formations or zones into or through which the cement compositions are pumped.